Timeline
The following is a timeline of events in the canon of the FeaR Universe, in the order which they occurred. Pre-1800's * James Mason of the British Navy abandoned ship after his ship was sunken by Pirates and flee'd to a nearby island. * James Mason meets with a small Merchant Sloop and meets with Davila, Miguel and Elias. * They find a treasure map on the island with a glowing skull, Leading them to fortune and forming the Old Saints Row Origins. 1865 * Lone Star Dakota Walker Sir was born. 1866 * Lucas Riverwood was born. * Black-Dynamite Mason was born. 1867 * Arnold Shovelski was born. * Janet Snowdrop was born. 1868 * Tanner Riverwood was born. * Drake Shovelski was born. 1882 * Lucas Riverwood Leaves to work as a Lumberjack in the East 1885 * Lone Star Walker II was born. 1886 * Blackboy Mr. Mason was born. * Akash Jit was born. * Julian Garcia Lopez sir was born. * Black Dynamite Mason gets arrested. 1887 * Daniel Shovelski was born. * Lucas Riverwood meets Janet Snowdrop 1888 * Kwame Rojers was born. 1891 * Janet Navajo Riverwood was born. 1892 * Janet gets married to Lucas. 1896 * Lucas gets arrested for a murder in town * Lonestar gets arrested for a murder in town 1897 * Plague hits Armadillo, causing many to die or forced to leave such as the Mason residence. 1898 * Lucas Riverwood and Lonestar get broken out of prison by Mr. Horley * Lucas Riverwood becomes a hunter in West Elizabeth. * Lucas Riverwood meets up with Lonestar Once again. * Lonestar and Lucas build a house together on a plot of land outside of Valentine. 1899 * A map of the Old Saints Row was discovered to their buried fortune. * Black Dynamite Mason gets broken out of prison by Mr. Horley. * Mason heads west in search for KKK members that tortured his people. * Lonestar and Mason get into a fight in Tumbleweed. * Lucas meets Black Dynamite Mason. * Lucas and Black Dynamite Mason work with several different Sheriffs and Mr. Horley. * Teddy Brown was killed by Jessica LeClerk. * Black Dynamite Mason Suffers a Heart Attack and dies. * Lucas and the group meet Drake Shovelski and Drumma DeMarcus. * Mr. Lancing was killed by Jessica LeClerk. * Barbarella Alcazar was arrested by Lucas's Posse. * "The Wolf Man" was arrested by Lucas's Posse. * The Owlhoot family was arrested by Lucas's Posse. * Sergio Vincenza was arrested by Lucas's Posse. * Cecil C. Tucker was arrested by Lucas's Posse. * Philip Carlier was arrested by Lucas's Posse. * Tobin Winfield was arrested by Lucas's Posse. * Etta Doyle was arrested by Lucas's Posse. * Red Ben Clempson was arrested by Lucas's Posse. 1911 * Julian Garcia Lopez sir moves to the United States from Mexico. * Julian meets Akash Jit. * Kwame Rojers meets the duo. * Julian, Akash and Kwame become wanted by local marshalls. * Tanner Riverwood meets up with the group. * Julian meets Janet Riverwood * Mr. Mason meets Dakota Walker II. * Julian gets married to Janet Navajo Riverwood. 1914 * Akash meets Mr. Mason and Dakota Walker II. * Julian Garcia Lopez sir meets Mr. Mason and Lone Star Walker II. 1956 * Mark Lopez is born. 1974 * Mark Lopez graduates Dimworth High School. 1985 * Austin Walker was born in Dimworth, San Andreas. 1986 * Myen Mason was born in Dimworth, San Andreas. * Matt Gonzalez was born in Dimworth, San Andreas. * Shavin Jit was born in Dimworth, San Andreas. * Elijah Lopez was born in Dimworth, San Andreas. 1987 * Nick was born. * Zarek Shovelski was born in Dimworth, San Andreas. * Jackie Moreno was born in the Middle Valley, San Andreas. 1988 * Andrew and Andre Medrano were born near San Fierro, San Andreas. 1989 * Tyler Tam was born in San Fierro, San Andreas. 1995 * Mark Lopez gets hired at Humane Labs for laser research on the secret Railgun. * Tyler Tam moves with family in Liberty City. 1996 * Austin Walker and Myen Mason become best friends. * Nick joins the Faustin Crime Family. 1998 * Mark buys a Buccaneer for Elijah as a project. 2002 * Elijah gets arrested for Vandalizm. 2004 * Elijah, Shavin, Austin and Matt Graduate Rivet High School. 2005 * Myen Mason Graduates Rivet High School. * Elijah Reunited with his old group from high school and robs a liquor store. * Reese gets shot by cops. * Elijah attends Stilwater University 2006 * Mark quits Humane Labs and Research * Zarek Shovelski Graduates Rivet High School. * Jackie Moreno Graduates Dustport High School. 2008 * Elijah moves to Stilwater to attend its university * Elijah gets a ticket to Liberty City. * Elijah arrives at Francis International Airport. * Myen and Zarek's house burns to the ground. * Zarek joins the Lost MC. * GTA4 Events Take Place in Liberty City * Elijah buys a Vincent. * Bank of Liberty is Robbed 2009 * Jackie moves down to Southern San Andreas with family. 2011 * Andre and Andrew fly to Liberty City. * Elijah gets laid off from one of his jobs, requiring him to find roommates to help pay the costs of his apartment. * Austin and Myen move to Liberty City. * Myen and Austin meet Little Jacob. * Myen and Austin meet Nick. * Shavin moves to Liberty City to work with family members in the crime business. * Shavin meets Kojo. * Elijah gets two roommates, Shavin and Kojo. * Elijah, Shavin and Kojo get kidnapped by the Russian Mob. * Elijah, Shavin and Kojo meet Tyler Tam and the Triads. 2012 * Elijah, Shavin and Kojo meet Andrew and Andre Medrano. * Austin and Myen get into a fight and stop talking to each other. * Elijah and Shavin meet Crispy Waffless and joins the Liberty City Stock Car Racing. * Elijah and Kojo get special training from the Russian Mob. * Elijah gets special pilot training at Liberty City Flight school. * Myen meets Playboy X. 2013 * Jackie moves out on her own in Grapeseed. * Shavin and Kojo create the Wild Zombies Gang LC. * Crispy Waffless assists the WZG with extra firepower. * Drummerbigd Joins the WZG. * Sargent Fathead joins the WZG. * GTA4 Corpse joins the WZG. * Austin and Myen become friends again. * Kenny Petrovic grows suspicious of the WZG's moves in the city and burns down the clubhouse and accuses them for Arson and possession of illegal weapons, drugs and vehicles to the FIB. * The WZG meets Agent Ross and Agent Garrison of the FIB. * Austin and Myen fly to Los Santos to meet with Martin Madrazo. * The WZG's orders by the FIB to assassinate Kenny Petrovic had failed. * GTA4 Corpse gets killed. * Sargent Fathead gets killed. * Crispy Waffless gets seriously injured. * The WZG leave to upstate Liberty and escape the state via smuggling aircraft. * The WZG's plane lands in North Yankton for refueling and supplies. * The WZG arrives in San Andreas and lands at the Sandy Shores Airfield. * The WZG take over the Liqour Ace store and use it as a temporary hideout. * Kojo goes to Los Santos and meets up with Lamar Davis and his homies. * Kojo forms the BBE Street gang. * Elijah goes to Dimworth. * Tyler flies to Los Santos and meets up with the BBE Street gang. * Elijah and the group get apartments in the city under fake identities. * Elijah fixes up his dads Buccaneer at Beekers Garage. * Martin Madrazo's house has been destoyed (GTA5 Canon). * The group get jobs with Simeon and Gerald. 2014: * Kojo leaves the WZG group. * Tyler leaves back to Liberty City. * Andre, Andrew and Drummerbigd break off from the group. * Shavin and Elijah move to Paleto Bay. * Shavin and Elijah work with Martin Madrazo. * Elijah gets a job at Beekers Garage. * Madrazo pairs Shavin and Elijah with Myen and Austin. * Matt Gonzalez meets the group. 2015: * Madrazo picks the four to take on a set of heists. * Madrazo introduces Lester Crest and Agent 14. * Trevor Phillips meets the four. * Elijah, Myen, Austin and Shavin take on the Pacific Standard. * A jewelry store in Los Santos has been robbed (GTA5 Canon). * Trevor kills Johnny, Terry and Clay of the Lost MC (GTA5 Canon). * Trevor finds out that Michael is living in Los Santos (GTA5 Canon). * Elijah and Shavin form the Wild Zombies Gang in Las Venturas. * The Four get tracked down by the FIB. * Elijah, Shavin, Austin and Myen get sent to Bolingbroke Penitentiary. * Elijah, Shavin, Austin and Myen get released from Bolingbroke Penitentiary at the exception of the FIB. * The Bank of Paleto Bay has been robbed by three men in armored suits (GTA5 Canon). * Zarek leaves the Lost MC. * Lamar requires the help of the four with local gangs and Lowriders in trade for assistance in the criminal enterprise. * The Maze Bank Tower of Los Santos has been robbed by Trevor, Michael and Franklin (GTA5 Canon). 2016 * Myen, Austin and Elijah create Saints Row Enterprises. * Myen Mason Jr. is born. * Austin travels outside of the United States to make deals with businesses. * Zarek forms the LS Death Riders business. * Elijah buys Pacific Autos. * Shavin fakes his death and disappears. * LS Death Riders and Lost MC mayhem causes Saints Row Business in Sandy Shores to stop. * Elijah meets Zarek. * Austin meets Zarek. * Myen Reunites with Zarek. * Zarek cuts ties with Saints Row. * LS Death Riders business burns down. * Zarek Joins Saints Row. * LS Death Riders is reformed. * LS Death Riders partners with the Angels of Death. * Elijah meets Jackie. * The FIB meet Zarek. 2017 * Austin gets captured by the Santa Blanca Cartel in Bolivia. * FIB send Elijah, Myen, Zarek and Jackie on a rescue mission and to neutralize the threat. * Austin is rescued and Santa Blanca has been pacified. * Agent 14 gets back in contact with Saints Row about a few underground bunkers to manufacture weapons and armored vehicles. * Myen requests a foreign loan sum of 8,000,000$ from Austin. * Elijah begins the Saints Row Ballistics and Special Vehicles division for manufacturing weapons and armored vehicles for Saints Row. * Ron gets in contact with Saints Row about the smuggling business in the Los Santos county area with a collection of classic bomber airplanes and new prototypes from Fort Zancudo. * The FIB allow Ron take over Fort Zancudo and give Saints Row special permission to smuggle drugs in there secretly. * Shavin Returns under a new identity. * Jackie and Elijah get married. * Elijah and Zarek complete an armed robbery and get away with $10,000,000. * The Saints Row travel to the Russian wilderness to assist setting up business and drug deliveries with Austin. * A unknown group frames Saints Row for a nuclear threat against the United States. 2018 * The Saints Row Group Join forces with Avon Hertz, a multi-billionaire to protect the US from a Russian doomsday sub. * Avon Hertz Double-crosses the Saints Row CEO's. * Elijah and Jackie's child is born at The Bay Care Center. * The Saints Row meet Tony Prince, a night club owner from Liberty City. * Saints Row begin running business through owned nightclubs in Los Santos. * Zarek Joins the Arena War League * FutureCorp produces new tech of vehicles and weaponry in the Los Santos Area. * Myen Disappears with the FIB * Saints Row begins its shutdown on buisness * Zarek gets seriously injured in Arena War 2019 * The Saints Row shuts down as of February * FutureCorp now owns the new criminal business. * Elijah gets in a major car accident caused by his Schizophrenia * Elijah recovers from his incident * Elijah restores a Shyster Deviant * Austin returns from overseas * Myen returns from the unknown * Austin buys all the Saints Row auctioned discommissioned vehicles * The group sell a final hidden stash of weaponry overseas * Diamond Casino and Resort opens * Elijah wins 1 Million Dollars at the Casino * Myen wins the Thrax supercar at the Casino * Saints Row remaining offshore accounts have became available to the Ceo's in Los Santos. * Myen starts a Arcade with Jimmy De Santa. * The Saints Row CEO's work with Lester Crest to rob the Diamond Casino and Resort * The Casino is robbed of 1M dollars by Saints Row Ceo's. * The Casino is robbed again the next day of 1.6M dollars. News channels blow up on second attack. The casino closes down due to terrorist attack and safety. Security measures increase.